snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaston Marchand
Gaston Marchand is the current Charms professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Personality History Early Life Gaston Alexandre Laurent Marchand was born in the wee hours of the morning May 16, 2057 to Marceline and Raoul Marchand, a librarian and a mortician respectively. He was named (much to his father's dismay) for Gaston Leroux, his mother's favorite author and given the middle names Alexandre after his paternal grandfather and Laurent after his mother's maiden name. Raoul and Marceline had been trying to conceive for five years before Gaston was born and had almost given up hope that they would ever have a family. Gaston was their dream come true, and they both spoiled him rotten. From an early age, it became apparent that Gaston was not like the other children his age. A timid and sensitive child, he was much more expressive of his emotions than the other boys his age, particularly when he became sad or frightened. But it was the odd things that happened when Gaston became emotional (power surges when he was happy, objects breaking when he was angry, faucets turning on when he was sad, blackouts when he was scared, etc.) that had his parents worried. Although they had no understanding of magic, they were able to figure out that these strange things only happened when Gaston was under emotional duress. Gaston was unable to offer a logical explanation when asked what had happened, so his parents assumed he was just acting out, though they had opposite ways of dealing with the problem. Marceline's solution was to shower Gaston with love and affection, while Raoul's was to deny him affection and punish him for showing emotion. Gaston started muggle school at age 5 and quickly became a favorite among his teachers for his kindness, intelligence, and love of reading (a trait he inherited form his mother). this earned him a reputation as a teacher's pet for which he was relentlessly bullied (along with his name and his emotional tendencies). He tried to deal with the bullying the best he could, but between teachers telling off when he stood up for himself and his father punishing him when he cried, there was little he could do. Thing reached a breaking point when Gaston was 7. One day at recess, another kid was making fun of him while playing on the jungle gym. Gaston accidentally made the bar he was standing on vanish, and the bully fell and nearly died. A teacher intervened, but when Gaston failed to give a logical explanation, she assumed he's pushed the other kid. This led to Gaston being expelled from school. Beaubatons Years Life After Graduation The Beaubatons Dragon Attack On April 15, 2087, Beaubatons Care of Magical Creatures professor Darwin Walden held a class using a real dragon as a teaching aid. In attendance were two keepers from a nearby dragon reserve (one of whom was a good friend of Walden's) and teaching assistant Eleanore Baudelaire (Gaston's girlfriend), but the four adults were unable to keep the dragon contained. It escaped and went on a violent rampage throughout the campus. At the time, Gaston was teaching a class with Professor Evremonde. The students heard roaring and looked out the windows to see a wall of fire and a dragon approaching. The creature destroyed half of the Charms classroom; luckily, Gaston and Evremonde were able to get the students to safety first. Gaston, fearing for his girlfriend's life, wanted to jin the group of staff fighting the dragon, but Evremonde reminded him that his students needed him and convinced him to stay with the class. Gaston immediately regretted his decision, but the school was soon placed on lockdown and he was trapped in a room with his class for nearly five hours. As soon as the lockdown was lifted, Gaston rushed to the scene to find the school grounds burnt and healers and Ministry officials everywhere. He found Walden amid the chaos and demanded to know what happened and where Baudelaire was. When Walden refused to answer either question, Gaston became enraged and punched the other man. Evremonde pulled the two brawling professors apart and informed Gaston that Baudelaire had died fighting the dragon, along with two students and one of the zookeepers. Gaston was devastated and fell into a deep depression following his girlfriend's death. He blamed himself for not being there to protect her and still does to this day. Gaston was granted a leave of absence from Beaubatons for the reminder of the term. After attending Baudelaire's funeral, he returned home for many months. His parents worried about him but had no idea how to help (they knew only that his girlfriend died, not the circumstances surrounding her death). After much soul-searching, Gaston decided to return to Beaubatons the following fall. Hogwarts Relationships Raoul Marchand Marceline Marchand Prof. Andre Evremonde Lucien Chevallier Past Romantic Relationships * Anouk Arnaud - Gaston's first crush; was disgusted by his romantic feelings for her and shouted at him in front of the whole school when he asked her on a date. * Melissande DuBois - Gaston's girlfriend in 2072; dated him to get closer to his best friend Lucien Chevallier whom she had a crush on; broke up with him when Lucien discovered the truth and threatened to tell Gaston himself if she didn't. * Charlotte LaRue - Gaston's girlfriend from 2074=75; dated him in exchange for help passing her Charms NEWT; broke up with him at their graduation ball by slapping him and leaving with another guy * Suzette Benoit - Gaston's girlfriend in 2076; dated him because she liked the idea of romance; relationship ended when Gaston saw caught her with another man. * Jacqueline Beauchamp - Gaston's girlfriend from 2078-79; liked him at first but soon grew tired of his emotional tendencies; broke up with him by insulting him until he cried * Edeline Duval - Gaston's girlfriend from 2080-82; Divison Head in the French Ministry of Magic who befriended then fell in love with him; relationship ended when she took a job iwth the Russian Ministry * Satine Renault - Gaston's girlfriend in 2083; Beaubatons Transfiguration professor who dated him to make an ex-boyfriend jealous; broke up with him to get back together with her ex * Cosette Sagnier - Gaston's girlfriend from 2084-85; Beaubatons Divination teaching assistant who dated him because she liked his looks; broke up with him when a more handsome professor (Darwin Walden) joined the school's staff * Eleanore Baudelaire - Gaston's girlfriend in 2087; befriended Gaston when she started teaching at Beaubatons then fell in love with him; died in the Beaubatons Dragon Attack of 2087 Category:Staff Category:Professors Category:Class of 2075 Category:Characters Category:Beauxbatons Alumni